Nightmares
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: I never thought one job could be a matter of life and death, and I never thought it would nearly drive me insane...but the worst part of my job is the nightmares...night after night of terrifying nightmares..with...those..those...horrifying...animatronics...


So welcome to my new fanfiction. It's a Five Nights At Freddy's fanfic this time. Hope you enjoy.

Below are some years I'm using to make my story work. This story is told by Mile Schmidt

1983-Freddy's was built

1985-Mike was born

1987-Bite of 87' and Mike was 2

2010-Current year and Mike is 25 and Freddys has been around for 27 years

Sunday, November the 8th-Mike starts work

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

People say life is full of surprises, but I didn't really think that would really mean anything to me, well I was wrong. I didn't expect what would happen to me to actually happen. It shouldn't have even happened in the first place. I highly doubt anyone would believe me though. But let me start with my name. My name is Mike Schmidt, and this is my story.

I was looking through the newspaper on an early Saturday afternoon. I was looking for a job in the help wanted section. As I was looking I came upon an ad that caught my eye. It was a help wanted ad for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. There was a picture of Freddy himself with the ad. The ad said they needed a night guard to work from 12am to 6am.

I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes and thought. Wow I haven't thought about that place in years. I went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when I was a little kid, as did most kids who lived here. The interesting thing about it is that there is only one in existence and I grew up in the town it was built and still live here today. It had been so long since I've been there, maybe it would be kinda fun to work there, it would bring back memories.

I then looked back at the ad, I read on and then froze, one part of it made me feel uneasy, _"Not responsible for injury/dismemberment" _That's what it said. _"Why would they need to say that?" _I thought to myself. _"What could possibly happen that could cause an injury...or dismemberment?" _I quickly shook it out of my head, it's probably nothing. I read on and saw that I would get $120 a week if I worked there.

"$120 a week?!" I ended up saying out loud, "That's only $4 an hour! That's under minimum wage!" I couldn't believe that they could pay under minimum wage, how could they do that? Maybe I shouldn't work there.

I kept thinking about it, I had no job right now and I needed money, and none of the other help wanted ads interested me. I sighed, I decided that I would work there and earn some money even though it's not much. I mean it couldn't be that bad to work there, right?

Little did I know I couldn't have been more wrong.

I called the number given in the ad and I told the person on the other side about me wanting to work there. The man, who turned out to me the manager, said that he would hire me and I would start tomorrow, on Sunday the 8th. I agreed and then hung up the phone.

I then got up from my chair and walked over to my laptop, I sat down in front of it and turned it on. I decided to look up videos from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, to see if it was still as I remembered. I found a video and started watching, but as soon as I saw those animatronics singing I was immediately creeped out. They just seemed so creepy, and the song they sang, I remembered them singing it when I was a kid. I guess to a kid it was fun, but I'm 25 now and seeming them sing the same song that they sang when I was a kid was just creepy. Those three, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, they looked so old, well that's probably because Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was built in 1983, which was two years before I was born. It's been 27 years since it was built.

I quickly stopped watching the video and closed my laptop, I couldn't watch it anymore. How could I actually like those things as a kid? When my parents took me there where they creeped out by the animatronics? I kept thinking these things but I had to get on with my day because tomorrow I start work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

I decided to go to bed around 10 that night, I was planning to sleep later than I usually do. I didn't want to fall asleep tomorrow since I have to work from midnight to 6am. But that night I wouldn't be getting a good nights sleep, for tonight the horrifying and terrifying nightmares would start.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, but I was the only one there besides the animatronics. They weren't moving or making any sound. I walked around the party room area looking around. Then suddenly the animatronics booted up and start singing that creepy song. I jump when they randomly started to sing. I took a few deep berths before looking at the animatronics again. I was really starting to freak me out now. I slowly backed away from the them. I then turned around and headed to the door when suddenly it became silent in the place. It was a little too silent. I turned back around and looked at the animatronics. They weren't making any sound but they were still moving! That was the final straw I quickly turned and started running.

_"Why must I have a dream..no a nightmare like this the day before I start work?!"_ I thought to myself.

I ran down the hallway that seemed to never end but I finally reached the end but there wasn't a door. The exit door was gone! I heard mechanical sounds getting closer to me and as I turned to look back, I saw all three of the animatronics coming closer. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy all were staring at me with the most creepy animatronics faces ever. They kept coming closer and closer. I started rapidly breathing. Why was I so scared? They came right up to my face, I was breathing so quickly that I thought I would past out, but before anything else happened, everything went white I couldn't see, but I could still tell the animatronics were right in my face.

Before I knew it I opened my Wes and quickly sat up in my bed. I was breathing extremely fast, I looked down at my hands. They were trembling! Was that nightmare really that scary? I didn't want to think about it. I took some long deep breath and after a few minutes I finally calmed down. I then thought to look at my clock, it said 4:37. I couldn't believe it, I hadn't had a nightmare since I was a little kid. But why did this scare me so much? I kept asking myself this question. After a few minutes a decided to forget it and go back sleep. I laid back down on my bed and closed my eyes, but I couldn't fall back asleep. A whole hour passed and I couldn't fall back asleep.

_"Did the nightmare scare me so badly that I can't sleep now?!"_ I thought to myself, _"No...that's couldn't be it..it wasn't that scary..."_

After another hour of not being able to sleep I finally gave up on trying to be back to sleep. I let out a long sigh, I got up and went about my day. The day seemed to go on forever. But I knew that it would come, midnight would come and I would start my job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

* * *

><p>so that was my first chapter of my Five Nights At Freddy's fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
